where's your gal tonight
by WednesdaySnow
Summary: highschool!AU. Gruvion. Minor NaLu Jerza. Because she was the last good thing about this part of town and he didn't know it yet. Junior year, when you can still be stupid, but maybe he's been stupid for long enough.


**A/N**: okay I give. Writing _that high school fic_ because prom season is around the corner and _BECAUSE_ _I CAN_

More Gruvion, because pffff what's my story without Lyon. Also expect my first attempt at Jerza, Nalu and other pairings idk yet

**Words: 1527**

**Summary: **Because she was the last good thing about this part of town, and he didn't know it yet.

**Disclaimer: DNOFT IWID [donotownFairyTail IwishIdid]**

* * *

**where's your gal tonight**

**xx**

* * *

**.Prologue.**

Cana squinted at his state of dress disapprovingly.

"You know," she said, "You could've at least _tried_ to look for a tux."

"You know what, not my prom," Gray said coolly, messily tying the tie around his neck as he drove up to the parking lot. "And I've got more pressing issues at hand."

"Yeah, _you're welcome_ for giving you the honor of being my date," she snorted, taking a swig of water—_cough_GIN_ough_—from her water bottle, almost spilling the content on her dress as the car screeched to a stop.

"We're here," Gray turned off the engine and jumped out of the car.

Cana rubbed her temples, feeling the effects of alcohol and reckless driving kicking in.

The passenger seat door opened, and Gray offered her a hand.

"C'mon. We gotta go," he urged, and Cana grumpily took it, bunched her skirt and tumbled out of the car.

Gray held her arm as she swayed to steady herself in her prom-worthy killer hills. She brushed her curled hair out of her face and huffed.

"Ready, _princess?_" Gray mocked, and she snorted.

"You," she said, "owe me one."

Then they took off for the ugly school building tragically wrapped in dollar-store streamers. After all, they had a prom to fuck up.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_..40 days ago.._**

_what's the deal?_

* * *

"Uwaaaa Lucy-chan! Loke asked you to be his prom date?" Levy squealed.

"Yeah, just yesterday," Lucy said.

"You're so lucky, Lucy," Juvia sighed.

"I know right?" Levy chimed in, "being asked to prom by a senior!"

Natsu, who was sulking behind his scarf, raised a brow. "I don't get it, what's the big deal?"

"Lucy got asked to senior prom!" Levy said.

"It's not our prom, though," he said, clearly still lost.

"That's the point!" Juvia exclaimed

"What is?" came a new voice, and Juvia eagerly turned to see one Gray Fullbuster casually throwing his bag on the ground and sliding his lunch tray on the table.

"Lucy's been asked by Loke to be his prom date!" she shared without a beat.

Gray nonchalantly stuffed a fry in his mouth. "So?"

"That's what I said!" Natsu said, exasperated, "what's so good about that dumb smooth talker?"

Levy rolled her eyes. They were clearly not getting it. "So, Lucy, what did you say?"

"I turned him down, actually," she said.

"Eh?" Natsu said.

Lucy shrugged. "I mean, it's kind of a hassle to find a dress and everything. And it's not even our year." The girls nodded in understanding.

"But ya said you _wanted_ to be asked to a senior prom," Gray said.

"Yeah, but still," Lucy said offhandedly, and Natsu slammed his head on the lunch table.

"Girls are so _weird._"

* * *

"Juvia, what's the answer for number 3?"

"...she can't believe how Loke asked her though! He gave her a flower and everything—"

"Juvia?"

"—and she still turned him down, which Juvia understands, but still—"

Gray half-yelled in her ear. "_Juvia."_

"—and huh? Sorry Gray, did you say something?" Juvia looked up from madly scribbling nothings onto her physics notebook and blinked innocently.

Gray's eye twitched. "Can you stop rambling so we can get homework done? You've been, I don't know, _speaking non-stop about it_."

They were lounging around in his room doing work, him on the bed and her learning against the frame on the floor. It wasn't like Juvia to be so distracted. She was usually the one badgering him to get work done, but here they were, two questions in and still talking about the trivial things. And though he didn't give two shits about school, he could care even less about the dumb dance.

"But I can't! It's so romantic," she giggled, burying her face in her hands, "being asked to prom, wearing a gorgeous dress and being picked up in front of the house, a dreamy night..."

She trailed off and closed her eyes with a blush on her cheeks, her imagination running off to wild places.

Gray rolled his eyes. She was so strange sometimes, and he seriously had no idea what went on in that head of hers.

"Gah," Gray threw his books on the bed, and fell backward with his arms behind his head. Clearly physics wasn't happening, but she wasn't shutting up either. Juvia laughed at his annoyance and climbed up to sit next to him.

"Is Gray tired of hearing about it?"

"I just don't get it," he grunted.

"Being courted like that is just what any girl could want. And well, being asked to senior prom means you get to go to prom more than once!"

He glanced up at her. "You too?"

Juvia blushed and avoided his gaze. "Of course Juvia would want the same...she too wants to be asked one day to a dance...like a date..."

She trailed off again in embarrassment, and Gray raised a brow. "You went with Gajeel to homecoming."

"That's different!" she screeched, "Juvia went with Gajeel just as friends, and friends only!"

"Okay, okay, geez..."

"That's not what Juvia wants! Juvia wants, she wants to be, not friends, but, I uh," Juvia struggled to finish her sentence, and exasperated by her stutters, Gray sat up, his faces close to hers.

"Spit it out. You want what?"

Juvia immediately jumped away from him, and stood up.

"Water," she finished lamely. "Juvia's thirsty so she's going to get water. Do you mind?"

Gray shook his head. "You know where the kitchen is."

"Yup," she said quickly and scurried out of the room.

"And grab me a bag of chips from the pantry!" he yelled after her, but he could already hear her footsteps rushing down the stairs.

Gray plopped back onto the bed. He seriously didn't get her sometimes.

* * *

When minutes passed and Juvia still didn't return, Gray grew suspicious.

She couldn't have gotten lost. As ditzy she was sometimes, she had been to his house often enough to safely make her way to the kitchen and back.

He scratched his bare stomach, his shirt discarded a while ago. _Geez, so troublesome,_ he thought, but reluctantly pushed himself off the bed to go see what was holding her up.

Besides, he still wanted his chips.

Gray lazily stomped down the stairs, but as he passed the front entrance, he spotted his older brother's Sperry neatly placed on the mat and his messenger bag resting on the couch. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Oi Juvia, where's my food?" Gray said as he turned the corner into the kitchen, and true to his guts, he found Juvia with a half-finished cup of water, trapped between the counter and one stupid older brother.

"Gray!" Juvia jumped in surprised, but noticing his state of undress she blushed and quickly turned her head. "Your shirt, Gray."

Gray shrugged. He casually undressed all the time, and it wasn't like she was new to seeing his preferred state of being.

"You could have some sense of decency for the lady," Lyon chided.

"It's my house."

"It's mine too, but you don't see me being an exhibitionist. Isn't that right?" Lyon said, making Juvia giggle.

Gray ignored the white-haired teen, and walked past the counter to scrounge around the pantry.

"What are you doing home so early anyways? Doesn't the royal senior class president have a court date with the student council or something?" Gray mocked as he ripped open a party size cool-ranch Doritos.

Lyon crossed his arms. "I did, in fact, but it's been rescheduled for Friday," he said, and leaned closer to Juvia. "And good thing too; thanks to that I caught Juvia here wandering around in our kitchen."

Juvia gripped her glass closer to her, and flushed at the proximity with the older boy. Gray aggressively munched on his chips, almost biting himself as he sucked the powder clean off his fingers. Lyon sent him a look, hinting for him to leave, but Gray was having none of that.

"Yo, quit scaring her," he said in annoyance, grabbing a can of coke from the fridge.

"I think she was quite enjoying our conversation until you showed up."

Gray turned to exit the kitchen and motioned to the bluenette. "Juvia, did you get your water?"

"Y-yeah," she said.

"Let's go back. We still got physics and you need to get home soon, don't cha?"

Juvia nodded and excused herself from Lyon, but not before Lyon whispered something in her ear that made her flush pink.

"Juvia," Gray said impatiently and the girl shuffled over, but before they exited the kitchen Lyon sent Gray a smug grin.

"Juvia, think about what I said, okay?"

"I'll text you, Lyon," she said before Gray ushered her up the stairs.

Gray threw another handful of chips into his mouth, but couldn't help but ask, "What did my brother say to you?"

Juvia caught his curiosity, but only responded with a smile.

"It's a secret," she said, and hummed a nameless tune as she ran ahead into his room.

He followed her up, but before he could enter his room, Juvia flung something in his face and slammed the door.

"Your shirt," she said from the other side, "put it on or you're not getting in.

Gray rolled his eyes at her childishness. He took a sip of his coke, letting the fizzle tickle his throat and grudgingly grabbed his shirt.

_But since when were Juvia and Lyon so close to each other?_

* * *

**A/N:** and goes the first chapter! probably not half the stuff I wanted to get through, but it's a start. I'll leave it here for now. Expect longer chapters as the story goes :

is it silly is it cheesy is it just to your liking  
kindly leave me a REVIEW and let me know

CHEERS MY LOVES

ps. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TRAILER FOR OVA 5 it's the swimming pool one during GMG and Gruvion looks so perfect in it it's coming out in June and I actually had a minor seizure


End file.
